Bersyukur
by Dendy2398
Summary: Conan menghadapi sebuah masalah ... Akankah ia menemukan solusinya? Read and Review please


**Disclaimer** :

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

 **Warning** :

Ini semi cannon tapi rasa alternative :v

Jadinya ada bagian cerita yang merupakan karangan dariku. Nggak ada unsurnya di Conan seperti : serial Identity dan yang lainnya.

Ok, tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku ucapkan

Selamat membaca ...

-ooooo-

Takdir ...

Segala sesuatu yang telah digariskan Tuhan kepada para makhluknya, termasuk manusia mengenai kehidupan yang akan dijalaninya. Ada kalanya, manusia bisa menerima takdir tersebut. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika manusia bukan makhluk sempurna. Mereka kadang mengeluh tentang takdir yang harus dijalaninya.

~ooo~

Hari ini merupakan hari libur di Kota Beika. Banyak orang yang sengaja bangun lambat karena hal itu, termasuk seorang anak berkacamata yang satu ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Conan Edogawa. Ia masih tertidur di ranjangnya yang empuk padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 am. Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara akrab seorang gadis menyapa pendengarannya.

"Conan-kun, ayo bangun. Aku sudah membuat sarapan." kata Ran sambil coba membangunkan Conan yang masih tertidur.

Perlakuan dari Ran itu membuat Conan terusik dan perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat.

"Kalau sudah bangun, nanti cuci muka dulu setelah itu sarapan. Aku tunggu di bawah bersama ayah ya," jelas Ran.

"Iya, Ran-neechan." balas Conan menyanggupi.

~oOo~

Sarapan hari itu berjalan seperti biasa menurut Conan. Dia sudah menjalani rutinitas serupa selama hampir setahun belakangan. Penyebabnya tentu saja karena tubuhnya yang menyusut menjadi seukuran anak SD. Membuat Conan harus menyembunyikan identitas aslinya sebagai Shinichi Kudo, seorang detektif SMA yang terkenal.

Conan menghela nafas sebentar mengingat kejadian itu.

"Ada apa, Conan-kun?" tanya Ran sambil menatap ke arah Conan.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Ran-neechan." jawab Conan sambil tertawa kaku.

"Oh ... aku pikir ada apa. O ya, aku akan pergi ke rumah Sonoko. Katanya ia ingin mengajakku berbelanja ke mall baru yang ada di daerah Haido. Apa kau mau ikut, Conan-kun?" tanya Ran

"Aku di rumah saja, Ran-neechan." jawab Conan dengan suara khas anak kecilnya. Entah kenapa ia malas untuk keluar rumah hari ini, walaupun biasanya ia juga sering berpergian bersama Ran.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau jaga rumah ya," ujar Ran.

"Loh, memangnya paman juga pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi menangani kasus. Tadi seorang pengusaha kaya menelponku. Ia kehilangan kucing peliharaannya yang berharga dan aku diminta untuk mencarinya." sahut Kogoro.

 _'Kucing? Hahaha, sepertinya aku tidak perlu ikut campur untuk kasus paman kali ini.'_ pikir Conan dalam hati.

Setelah Kogoro dan Ran pergi, Conan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi. Yah, setidaknya dengan mandi, ia bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang agak kacau.

~oOo~

Conan menghabiskan waktu paginya dengan menonton televisi dan membaca koran. Berharap ada berita yang dapat menghiburnya seperti kabar tentang kasus yang berhubungan dengan Black Organization atau semacamnya.

Black Organization ...

Sebutan untuk organisasi yang membuat hidup Shinichi berubah 180 derajat dan memunculkan sosok Conan. Belakangan ini, tidak terdengar kabar lagi tentang organisasi tersebut. Perkembangan informasi tentang Black Organization juga masih terbatas. Informasi terakhir yang diketahui Conan adalah tentang Rum, orang nomor 2 di organisasi.

Rum terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan Koji Haneda, 17 tahun yang lalu. Ia merupakan orang yang sama dengan Asaca, pengawal dari Amanda Hughes (penggemarnya Koji yang terbunuh di hari dan hotel yang sama dengan Koji Haneda). Sama seperti Asaca, identitas Rum juga tidak diketahui dengan jelas. Hanya satu yang menjadi ciri identik dari Rum, yaitu salah satu matanya terluka dan diganti dengan mata palsu.

Cuma itu saja informasi yang sudah didapatkan Conan. Sepertinya, ia masih harus bersabar menunggu agar semuanya bisa terungkap dan masalah dalam hidupnya ini bisa terselesaikan.

 _'Tapi sampai kapan?'_

Satu sisi dalam diri Conan menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia tahu jika seharusnya ia tidak boleh mengeluh dengan takdirnya itu. Namun, Conan bukan orang yang sempurna. Ia juga manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas kesabaran.

Conan mulai lelah dengan semua ini. Ia lelah jika harus terus berbohong dan berpura-pura demi menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.

Ia ingin memiliki kehidupan yang normal sama seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Yang bisa bebas beraktivitas tanpa perlu adanya kebohongan atau topeng kepura-puraan. Conan tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti tokoh dalam serial animasi yang ia tonton kemarin ...

~oOo~

Di saat Conan tengah merenungi takdir, ponsel miliknya berbunyi. Menandakan ada panggilan yang masuk. Conan melihat nama dari penelpon sebelum ia menjawab panggilannya. Terdapat nama Mitsuhiko yang tertera di sana.

"Halo Mitsuhiko. Ada apa?" ucap Conan memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku cuma mau memberitahumu jika Professor mengajak semua anggota Detective Boys untuk memancing di daerah pesisir pantai Tottori. Apa kau mau ikut, Conan-kun?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

 _'Memancing? Boleh juga, daripada aku cuma bermalas-malasan di rumah ini,'_ pikir Conan.

"Aku ikut," jawab Conan akhirnya.

"Baiklah, kami tunggu di rumah Professor, ya ?" kata Mitsuhiko.

"Hmm ..." Conan hanya membalas dengan deheman hingga sambungan telepon di putus oleh Mitsuhiko.

~oOo~

Conan menyiapkan peralatan pancing yang ia butuhkan. Setelah itu, ia pergi menuju ke rumah Professor Agasa. Tak lupa, Conan sudah mengunci pintu dan mengirim pesan ke Ran serta Kogoro untuk memberitahu kalau ia akan pergi.

Sesampainya di rumah Professor, Conan mendapati semua sudah berkumpul.

"Ah, Conan-kun akhirnya datang juga," ujar Ayumi senang.

"Kau lama sekali, Conan." keluh Genta.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku ada halangan sedikit tadi." kata Conan mencoba memberi alasan.

"Sudahlah. Daripada membahas itu, ayo kita segera berangkat." ucap Professor.

"Ayoo!" seru Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko dengan semangat sementara Conan dan Ai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

~oOo~

Perjalanan dari rumah Professor ke daerah Tottori membutuhkan waktu sekitar 2 jam. Rombongan Detective Boys sampai di tempat tujuan pada pukul 12.00.

Waktu tersebut sudah masuk jam makan siang dan oleh sebab itu, maka kegiatan memancingnya ditunda terlebih dahulu.

Professor dan grup Detective Boys makan bersama di salah satu gubuk yang tersedia dengan suasana kebersamaan yang begitu terasa. Setelah selesai, barulah acara memancing dimulai.

~oOo~

Mereka memilih memancing di daerah dermaga yang tidak terdapat banyak orang. Langkah pertama untuk memancing adalah menyiapkan umpan. Dalam hal ini, Professor dan Conan mengajari anak-anak Detective Boys yang lain. Selanjutnya, melempar kail yang sudah diberi umpan. Setelah itu, langkah terakhir dari semuanya yaitu menunggu hingga umpannya dimakan ikan.

Untuk mengisi waktu menunggu, anak-anak Detective Boys saling mengobrol tentang kelanjutan seri Kamen Yaiba. Namun tentu saja hanya 3 anak yang antusias dengan pembicaraan itu sedangkan 2 orang lainnya hanya mendengarkan serta sibuk dengan omongan lain sedari tadi. Mereka adalah Conan dan Ai.

~oOo~

"Kenapa kau mau ikut kegiatan ini, Kudo-kun?" tanya Ai.

"Hah?"

"Biasanya kau lebih memilih menangani kasus atau pergi bersama Mouri-san." lanjut Ai.

"Oh, itu ..." Conan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Berusaha mengingat kejadian ketika ia mendapat telepon dari Mitsuhiko.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya bosan di rumah terus. Ran sedang berbelanja bersama Sonoko dan paman pergi menangani kasus yang ringan. Aku sedang tidak minat pergi dengan mereka berdua." lanjut Conan.

Conan sengaja tidak menceritakan keluhan tentang takdir yang harus dijalaninya ini. Menurutnya, Ai tidak perlu tahu tentang hal itu.

"Oh begitu." balas Ai. Ia menatap Conan dengan tatapan menyelidik.

 _'Ada hal yang disembunyikannya.'_ pikir Ai. Namun ia tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut.

Ai lalu menuju ke tempat Ayumi, karena gadis kecil itu memanggilnya. Sementara Conan masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Pegangannya pada alat pancing menguat karena emosi dalam dirinya.

~oOo~

Kegiatan memancing hari itu berakhir pada pukul 4.00 pm dimana matahari sudah mulai berada di bagian barat. Semua ikan yang berhasil tertangkap, digabungkan menjadi satu wadah.

"Nah, sekarang, ikan sebanyak ini mau kita apakan?" tanya Professor Agasa.

"Bagaimana kalau sebagian kita bakar dan sisanya kita bawa pulang?" usul Mitsuhiko.

"Aku setuju." jawab Genta dengan cepat. Memang kalau urusan makanan, anak ini yang paling cepat tanggap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ambil korek dulu di mobil. Kalian siapkan kayu bakarnya ya," kata Professor.

"Siap Professor." balas Mitsuhiko dan Genta serempak.

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi untuk mencari kayu bakar dengan dibantu oleh Conan. Sementara Ayumi dan Ai tetap berada di situ untuk menjaga ikan hasil tangkapan.

~oOo~

Setelah semua alat dan bahan terkumpul, acara bakar-bakar ikan pun dimulai.

"Apa tidak ada yang mau bercerita? Bosan nih ..." tanya Ayumi yang langsung mendapat respon dari Professor Agasa.

"Aku punya kuis untuk kalian semua. Dengarkan ya. Pada suatu hari ..." kata-kata Professor dipotong oleh Mitsuhiko.

"Nah, aku baru ingat. Apa kalian sudah menonton episode terakhir dari serial Identity?" tanya Mitsuhiko mengalihkan pembicaraan. Conan tanpa sadar tersentak mendengar hal itu.

~oOo~

Serial Identity menceritakan seorang remaja bernama Sakahito. Sejak kecil, ia dititipkan oleh seorang wanita kepada keluarga Takahashi yang sederhana.

Sakahito tumbuh menjadi seorang yang pintar dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Bersama temannya yang bernama Akane, ia bertekad untuk mengetahui identitas dari kedua orang tua kandungnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka dihadapkan pada kasus-kasus sulit yang berhubungan dengan orang tua Sakahito. Hingga pada akhirnya, ditemukan fakta bahwa kedua orang tua Sakahito adalah peneliti di organisasi kriminal rahasia yang memiliki sebutan The Black Crow.

Untuk menyelamatkan orang tuanya Sakahito berniat menghancurkan organisasi tersebut. Selain Akane ada 4 orang lain yang aktif membantu Sakahito yaitu Run, Dyon, Terumi, dan Brasco. Terumi dan Brasco merupakan murid pindahan di sekolah yang sama dengan Sakahito.

~oOo~

"Aku sudah nonton semalam. Bagus ceritanya." kata Ayumi.

"Aku juga sudah nonton." ucap Genta.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Haibara-san?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

"Aku belum menonton episode terakhirnya. Aku baru lihat sampai penyerangan markas The Black Crow. Memangnya ada hal menarik apa di bagian akhirnya?" jawab Ai.

"Sakahito dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, tetapi dalam keadaan yang buruk. Mereka sekarat dan sempat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir sebelum akhirnya meninggal. Tapi kejutan tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ karena ada fakta mengejutkan lainnya ..." Conan memotong perkataan dari Mitsuhiko.

"Terumi dan Brasco mengakui identitas asli mereka sebagai anggota The Black Crow. Keduanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi aktivitas dari Sakahito yang semakin mengancam keberadaan The Black Crow. Tetapi mereka berdua tidak melakukan tugas itu dan malah membantu Sakahito. Aku pikir tindakan yang mereka lakukan sudah benar." kata Conan. Ia sengaja mengucapkan itu untuk memancing reaksi dari anak-anak Detective Boys yang lain.

"Apa Conan mau mengatakan jika berbohong itu tindakan yang benar?" ucap Ayumi.

"Eh?" Conan sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Ayumi.

"Menurut Ayumi, orang seperti Terumi dan Brasco bukan teman yang baik. Jika memang temannya Sakahito, harusnya Terumi dan Brasco jujur tentang identitas mereka jauh-jauh hari tanpa harus menunggu Sakahito kehilangan kedua orang tuanya." lanjut Ayumi dengan polosnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Ayumi. Jika seseorang melakukan hubungan persahabatan dengan didasari kebohongan, maka ia sama saja tidak menghargai hubungan persahabatan tersebut." tambah Mitsuhiko. Ia bisa berkata seperti itu karena efek membaca novel-novel berat yang jadi koleksi kakaknya.

Sementara itu, Genta hanya mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko karena mulutnya masih dipenuhi daging ikan dan nasi yang ia bawa sendiri dari rumah.

Conan yang sudah mendengar perkataan Ayumi serta Mitsuhiko hanya terdiam dan menunduk sehingga matanya tersembunyi di balik lensa kacamata yang silau.

"Maaf, aku pergi ke toilet sebentar, ya." pamit Conan sambil berlalu meninggalkan rombongan Detective Boys yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Conan kenapa?" tanya Genta yang sudah selesai dengan urusan makannya.

"Entah aku juga tidak tahu." sahut Mitsuhiko.

 _'Kudo-kun ...'_ batin Haibara sambil melihat ke arah Conan pergi tadi.

~oOo~

Waktu pun berjalan hingga tak terasa sudah 30 menit Conan pergi dan belum kembali sampai sekarang.

"Ke mana perginya Conan? Ini sudah mulai sore dan kita harus segera pulang sebelum malam," kata Professor Agasa yang mulai gelisah.

"Aku akan mencarinya dulu, Professor." ucap Ai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut," kata Mitsuhiko.

"Ayumi juga." sahut Ayumi.

"Kalian di sini saja, temani Professor. Kalau aku tidak kembali dalam 15 menit, kalian baru ikut mencari." jelas Ai.

"Baiklah," ucap Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko pasrah.

Setelah mendengar persetujuan dari mereka berdua barulah Ai pergi dari tempat itu.

~oOo~

Di sinilah Conan berada sekarang ...

Di sebuah tempat penyewaan pakaian renang yang sudah tutup. Tempat itu ada di dekat pantai. Conan bersandar pada pagar bangunan yang menghadap ke arah barat. Dari tempatnya sekarang, ia bisa melihat langit sore yang tampak sangat indah. Mungkin jika suasana hatinya sedang baik, ia akan menikmati pemandangan ini. Tapi sayangnya, itu tidak semua tidak terjadi.

"Rupanya kau ada di sini, Kudo-kun." Sebuah suara perempuan menginterupsi Conan yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kau tahu? Mukamu jelek sekali kalau lagi melamun." lanjut suara itu. Tanpa menoleh pun Conan sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini, Haibara?" tanya Conan kepada Ai.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Sudah waktunya kita pulang." jawab Ai.

"Pergilah dulu. Aku masih ingin di sini," kata Conan tanpa menoleh ke arah Ai.

"Jika ini tentang perkataan Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko tadi, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Mereka masih anak-anak, tidak tahu tentang masalah yang kita hadapi sekarang." ucap Haibara berusaha membujuk Conan.

"Tapi mereka benar, Haibara ..." ucap Conan lirih.

"Ha?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku mulai menyadari betapa buruknya diriku ini. Sejak tubuhku mengecil, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kebohongan yang aku lakukan. Entah pada Ran, anak-anak itu, paman, maupun orang lain yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan satu per satu ..." suara Haibara memotong penjelasan Conan.

"Tapi kan ..."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti juga, Haibara? Aku lelah dengan semua ini!" Tanpa Conan sadari, suaranya sudah naik satu oktaf.

"Aku lelah harus terus berpura-pura menjadi Conan Edogawa di hadapan semua orang. Aku lelah jika harus menyakiti Ran dengan kebohongan yang mengatakan Shinichi akan segera kembali ..." Dan keluarlah semua masalah yang Conan pendam selama ini.

"Aku tahu, jika aku harusnya menerima takdirku ini dan bersabar menunggu sampai obat penawar untuk APTX ditemukan. Tapi sampai kapan? Hingga saat ini juga, belum ada perkembangan yang berarti. Kita baru mengenal organisasi sampai Rum saja. Itupun kita tidak tahu identitasnya ..." Conan berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas.

"Kau berpikir terlalu keras, Kudo-kun." sahut Ai yang sedari tadi mencoba bertahan di tempat itu.

"Begitukah pendapatmu, Haibara?" ucap Conan dengan seringaian tajam miliknya yang bahkan bisa membuat Haibara merasa sedikit takut. Namun, perlahan seringaian itu menghilang dan digantikan wajah bersalah.

"Huh ... Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Lanjut Conan dengan nada bicara yang lebih tenang. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak karena telah membentak Haibara tadi.

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, tapi yang ku lihat kau telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting ..." kata Haibara.

"Sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Conan.

"Kau terlalu sibuk melihat dampak buruk dari takdir yang harus kau jalani hingga lupa bahwa ada juga dampak positif yang ditimbulkan oleh takdirmu itu." jawab Ai.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut, Conan tersadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah Ai.

"Terlepas bagaimana kau harus berbohong untuk menutupi identitasmu, itu tidak masalah. Kau masih bisa menebusnya dengan mengatakan kebenarannya ketika semua ini telah selesai." lanjut Ai sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Terima kasih, Haibara. Maaf karena telah membentakmu tadi." ucap Conan.

"Ya. Sama-sama." Balas Haibara.

Dan mereka berdua pun kembali ke tempat awal dimana Professor dan anak-anak Detective Boys yang lain sudah menunggu.

~oOo~

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Conan tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Pilihannya untuk ikut memancing hari ini benar-benar tepat.

Conan menjadi tersadar bahwa sebenarnya banyak hal positif yang didapatkannya karena tubuhnya yang mengecil. Ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan wanita yang disukainya, mendapatkan teman akrab yang mengerti tentang dirinya, dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik ketika bersahabat dengan anak-anak Detective Boys. Itu semua tidak akan dirasakannya jika ia tetap menjadi Shinichi yang dulu.

Terlepas bagaimana konsekuensi yang harus ia terima, Conan sekarang sudah siap. Mulai sekarang ia akan mensyukuri hal-hal baik yang didapatkannya karena itulah bagian dari takdir yang harus ia pertahankan.

Dan yang menjadi alasan untuk berjuang ...

*******FIN*******

Note :

Ff ini pernah aku upload di FB untuk event

#FanficCompetitionDCMKFI2017

Aku ucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yg udah luangin waktu buat baca ff ini...

Tanggapan maupun krisar ya... Please..


End file.
